


Fair Trade

by The_Gnomish_Librarian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Lust at First Sight, Sin'dorei, Troll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gnomish_Librarian/pseuds/The_Gnomish_Librarian
Summary: A Blood Elf archaeologist impatiently awaits a very late contact. But the one who visits isn't exactly who she was expecting, or that prepared to handle.
Kudos: 4





	Fair Trade

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

As the hands of an ornate clock counted away, Janriel Bloodwine’s left eye twitched. She had been awaiting an appointment for well over ten minutes now. Of her many admirable traits, agility, intellect, language comprehension, and more, patience was not among them. A Forsaken scholar had specifically requested to meet at the latest hour she would be in her office because of some “priceless troll treasure” and now he had the gall to make her wait? 

_Tactless bastard._

She glanced around her study as she heaved an annoyed sigh. Shelves stacked high with books and display cases lined her walls. Filled to the brim with treasures of the ancient and forgotten world and ancient books emblazoned with shimmering runes. Even the desk that she sat behind was richly decorated. The prize of it all was a unique troll dagger. It was elegant compared to most Amani daggers in the region; trimmed with gold and decorated with skull filigree along the metal. A priceless relic she had pulled from a forgotten hovel in the Ghostlands that took many Amani lives to truly secure. Beyond this, numerous reports and documents made up the rest of her desk’s contents, each one stamped with the sigil of the Silvermoon Reliquary.

Another annoyed sigh escaped her before she looked back to the clock. “Fifteen minutes…” Her eye twitched again. “Enough. I don’t care if that fool has the headdress of an ancient chief, I have waited for him long en-”

Her door was suddenly pushed open with a bang. A rush of warm air blew through the room ruffling the papers on her desk and Janriel’s deep crimson hair and bringing with it a heavy odor of exotic vegetation and wet earth. An imposing figure stooped low to enter which caused Janriel to blink. It was a Zandalari, forest green in color, and now studying the room with a curious gaze. He wore a mask on his face that hid his features but not his sharpened tusks etched with geometric sigils. His upper body was completely bare save for a heavy neckplate, allowing her to see the ornate golden tattoos and small tufts of fur across his chest and arms as well. Numerous scrolls hung off his belt and for a moment the elf wondered if this brute was a scholar of some sort. But that was beside the point for now.

“You are not my appointment,” Janriel proclaimed with annoyance.

The shining blue eyes that had been studying her bookshelves suddenly fell upon her. Were she any lesser elf, she would have cowed, stammered, and quietly repeated herself. But she was not a lesser elf. Janriel Bloodwine had come from a veritable dynasty of scholars. Each one proving their merit in magics, math, and culture. She was not going to be intimidated by a beast from a dilapidated island nation. She turned her chin up and crossed her arms beneath her bust as she gave the silent newcomer a leveled gaze. “Tell me if you saw a Forsaken on your way into here and then be gone, Troll. I am leaving for the day.”

“No.” He spoke with an almost infuriating casualness. 

“Good. My day was wasted then. Leave, now.” She shooed him with a hand as she began to gather items from her desk.

“No,” came again in that same casual tone as he stepped toward her desk. 

Her eye twitched again. _Oh, this is happening now, is it?_ She scowled and rested a palm on her desk as she leaned toward the troll. “Yes. You will leave and you will leave _now._ ”

“I am here for that.” A thick finger pointed to the dagger upon her desk yet she did not notice. He had ignored her completely. _The audacity…_ The twitch in her eye intensified as something new took root in her gut beside the anger. A feeling alien to her and too insignificant at the moment to describe. No, she had a troll to stand up to, she didn’t have time to wonder what that feeling was.

Janriel leaned back up and flipped a stray strand of hair from her face as she took a deep breath. Making a point to show she could maintain her composure. “It is neither for sale nor trade. That...is…” she trailed off. The troll had stepped closer now and, for the first time, she was able to truly gauge his size compared to hers. She had stood beside orcs, Amani, and Shal’dorei, yet this was something else. The sheer size of this Zandalari was...was… _Exciting._ Intimidating! Definitely intimidating. At 5’5” she was just shy of the average for a Sin’dorei. But not once had she ever felt so pathetically small before. That odd sensation in her belly started to boil up a bit more within her now. Its blurry definition slowly solidifying in her mind as to what it truly was.

She cleared her throat and looked up at the unshifting mask. It was a quiet, expressionless slate that only intensified her growing meekness. Janriel had dealt with many indignant people in her office before. They had railed and threatened her from the other side of her desk. She had taken those meetings in stride and cooly explained that all items the Reliquary acquired benefited the Horde. That those fools should feel honored for having a treasured item stored in perpetuity by Silvermoon’s prestigious organization. She could handle anger. She could handle yelling. But this?

_What is this?_

The elf gulped and tugged at her silk collar to distract herself from the new sensation now boiling within her. What was it? She had felt it before but not in such a long time. It was...it was…. 

_Need._

“L-listen. This is a priceless object. I can’t just give it to you, no matter who you are. N-now if you could just leave…” He stepped forward and bumped the corner of the desk with his thigh, knocking a set of papers to the floor. Instinct kicked in and Janriel stooped to retrieve them. On the way up, she bumped her head and let out a surprised yelp as she stood quickly. ...only to find herself standing face to face with the clothed bulge of the troll. 

_Big. Oh, gods, it’s big._

Janriel gulped again and looked up at the troll. Once more that expressionless mask met her gaze and she felt her entire body begin to shake under the weight of his eyes. Her cheeks flushed and she clutched at the front of her suit as she tried to stammer out something, anything! That burning desire in her belly was a roaring boil. Filling her entire body with a heat that was spilling over into her cheeks and loins.

_Say the first thing that comes to mind! Deescalate this situation! You can’t give in!_  
“M-maybe we could trade…” _No, not that! Why that?!_

The Zandalari gave a rumbling scoff before his eyes narrowed. He examined her intently for a moment and Janriel couldn’t help but squirm a bit more. Something tipped him off to her intent, however. Was it a shift of her eyes to his crotch? Was it the way her thighs began to rub together? Whatever it was, it was enough to make him grunt in understanding. 

Wordlessly, the troll reached out and clutched the back of Janriel’s head, guiding the elf’s face against the outline of his dick without any hesitation. Janriel could only give a weak, pleading whimper and brought her hands up in a defensive position against his thighs as she suddenly found her senses invaded by the earthy scent of his body. It was a wild, distant aroma, not unlike that of the Amani she had so often fought, killed, and plundered. Yet this was so much more, so much better. She breathed deep and without realizing it found herself rubbing her face against his bulge as her whimpers turned into a low, pleading moan. 

_Keep control! You can do this. Just get him off and get out. Try to keep yourself under control, girl!_

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes up at the troll. “L-listen. You can only cum once,” she chewed her lip at the thought, “but that’s it! Okay? One and done.” He rubbed his chin in thought before giving another curt nod. That was all the invitation she needed.

_Yes! ….I mean, no! Fuck!_

Her mahogany polished nails tore away at his loose girdle, tossing aside the heavy cloth and plate as she frantically freed his cock to her own growing shame. With a gasp and a rush of scents, the Zandalari’s cock sprung free and slapped against her left eye. Another whimper escaped her as the impressive member resting against her pale face intensified that feeling of smallness and that underlying need in her body. It was all Janriel could do to keep from buckling to her knees.

_I wouldn’t even be able to do anything on my knees…_

The elf gulped and relished in the warmth of his cock before a small, goading thrust against her face brought her back to reality. She narrowed her eyes to try and keep up her annoyed appearance, but it was a hollow gesture. Janriel’s mouth opened as she rolled her tongue from the troll’s base to his tip in one lewd gesture that required her to rise onto her tiptoes. 

_Gods...that taste...fuck…_

She could hardly help herself now. Her lips lavished the Zandalari’s cock with hungry affection. Each kiss, each greedy suckle of his length, left a wet and lipstick smeared mark along his length. Janriel’s blush deepened and there was no doubt in her mind that he was looking into the face of an adorably angry elf incapable of hiding her arousal. Spit drooled down her chin and stained her expensive silk suit. A testament to her increasing hunger for the troll’s meat. Nimble fingers trembled as they massaged the Zandalari’s heavy sack while Janriel continued her slow, sloppy work. With a whimper, she positioned her lips at the tip of his cock as she slowly began to take his length into her waiting maw. 

_It’s thick...there’s no way I can fit it all._

Her jaw strained almost to the point of hurting as she took him deep into her throat. Her watering eyes found his in the moment. The troll’s cool, blue orbs locked onto her green ones, the mask still expressionless as he watched Janriel facefuck herself upon his cock. Not once did his hips move as she deepthroated him. Her cheeks bulged and a chorus of wet, choking coughs and gurgles escaped her as Janriel ravaged her mouth at her own frenzied pace. She snaked a hand into her pants as she did so, desperately playing with her own sex while deepthroating hardly half of the Zandalari’s length. She had never done this before. The men she had been with had never elicited such a desperate need in her before. Why was this so different? Why did it feel so _good?_ The intensity that had built up within her threatened to spill over quicker than anything before. Heat rolled through her body in intense waves and shattered her thoughts in a wave of blinding light.

_F-fuck…_

With a choked, gurgling moan Janriel’s eyes rolled back and her entire body shuddered as the intensity boiled over. Her knees shook, her fingers curled deep into her waiting folds, and the elf coughed up a creamy head of cum-tinged spit as she came hard around her digits. A dark stain spread across the crotch of her trousers and at long last her knees gave. The troll’s dick popped free of her gullet like a cork, spraying her with her own lewd cocktail of cummy drool, as the elf collapsed against the Zandalari’s legs gasping for air. 

“O-oh wow…” _I came...the bastard...he made me cum from sucking him off...he didn’t even…_ “Glk…”

Her thoughts were cut off as thick fingers wrapped around her neck and casually lifted her up. It was not a threatening gesture, in fact, it reminded her of how one picks up a kitten by the scruff. But she wasn’t a kitten! She gave a small, slightly choked whimper as she felt her legs lift away from the ground and found herself face to mask with the troll. Now truly at a leveled gaze.

“Unfair trade, elf.” The same casual tone came through, though now it was tinged with a playfulness Janriel did not expect. And she could swear he was smirking behind his mask. She chewed her lower lip as she found herself suddenly twisted around in the air to face away from the Zandalari. A hand wrapped around her waist, holding her aloft with little effort as her pants were peeled away and tossed aside. Another shudder rolled up Janriel’s spine as the cool air of her office struck her hot and soaked pussy which teased her in a way she wasn’t expecting. Nor was she expecting the swift strike across her ass that came in time with the sensation of that familiar, spit-soaked length wedging itself within the cleft of her pale ass. She yelped and chewed her lip once more as she looked back towards her bully and the meat threatening to split her apart.

_Oh fuck, that’s going inside me. Oh, Fel. Oh, Light!_

She shook her ass upward against his cock with an animal need that only coaxed the troll to spank her again. With a small chuckle, he made no move to push himself inside her. Instead, he simply angled her body, lining himself up with her wanting pussy and left her dangling there in anticipation. His cock was kissing her entrance, teasing her with what was to come, and yet he was not giving her what she wanted! What she needed! For a few agonizing moments, Janriel squirmed and whimpered. Desperately rocking herself to try and get the Zandalari to thrust forward until he seemed satisfied with her performance. Yet when her relief came, it was not because he pushed his hips forward. He had pulled her body back.

“Ohhh gawwwds…” _Big! Big! Big!_

_She had always heard from friends and colleagues about being with larger races. Being stretched, they said, was something incredible. Sure, Janriel had experimented alone with girthy toys and treasures at times. Sure, she had fucked an orc before that left her utterly sore for a few days after. But those experiences were _nothing_ compared to this! She could _feel_ her walls flexing to accommodate him. She could _feel_ her belly bulge lightly with the outline of his prick. He had stuffed her full and had over halfway to go! Her toes curled in her boots as her troll bully stopped her in place and slowly slid her forward. Tight lips gripped his cock in desperation, not willing to give up the girthy prize that now claimed them as Janriel let out another loud, unmuffled cry of pleasure through her office. Soon enough, the elf’s mewls of pleasure were accompanied by the wet, meaty claps of flesh on flesh as the Zandalari began to pull her limp body onto his cock without mercy._

_Janriel’s feet dangled almost three feet from the ground as they wiggled freely with every tug of her body. Her ass clapped against his belly ever more loudly as he pulled her closer and closer to his base with every tug. Peeking beneath herself, she could see thick ropes of nectar drool from her pussy and gather beneath her in a lewd pool. And she absolutely loved it. She was being used as a rag, he was showing no real affection for her, and he kept spanking her ass just to hear her yelp! A stinging red print was now very visible upon her right cheek that pulsed with every pull of her body. Yet everything about this was setting her body on fire!_

_With little warning, the troll gave her ass another hard spank before turning his body to lay her across her desk. He kept Janriel’s ass lifted up while her upper body lay prone across the top, allowing her to stretch her arms out to grip the far edge of the desk. She pressed her cheek onto an array of papers, squealing in delight as the Zandalari wrapped both hands around her waist and began to truly fuck her. Each heavy thrust shook her desk on its legs, lifting it and jostling its contents and decorations. Papers fell to the side. Crystal balls rolled out of their stands. The dagger itself was knocked to the ground. Even the drawers began to shudder open and shut as the elf was bullied into submission. Heavy troll balls slapped against her thighs and clit with each thrust, teasing her with the knowledge of what was to come when he was finished with her body. But she could hardly do anything but grit her teeth and ride out the pleasure assaulting her mind._

_The room reeked of sex. That earthy scent mixed with the elf’s sweat and arousal and Janriel could almost feel it soaking into her skin and clothing. Her prim and proper crimson hair now clung to her face in odd patterns, glued to her skin by sweat. The pressed suit she had inspected for even the tiniest wrinkle this morning was soaked, crumpled, and utterly disheveled. Her papers were scattered. Her pussy was a frothy, drooling mess. Her ears flopped wildly around with every thrust and her mind was going blank. Janriel Bloodwine: Esteemed collector for the Reliquary was being bullied into a horny, sweaty cum rag by a strange Zandalari she had never met before._

__Gods, do I love it…_ _

_A spark rocketed her senses as she let out her voice in one last pleasured cry. Her nethers exploded around the Zandalari’s cock, desperately milking it of its potent load as she came for the second time in however long it had been! Bending low over her body, Zandalari gave a deep, animal growl as he pressed her firmly onto the desk and began to work his hips in overtime. Hard, meaty claps filled Janriel’s ears as he ravaged her body and claimed her pussy as no other lover had before nor, she imagined, ever would again. Her nails dug into the wood of her desk, clawing marks into its surface as another orgasm quickly rocked her senses from his berserking assault. Then she felt it._

__Oh, gods…_ _

_Thick ropes of cum flooded her womb, filling it to the brim and then some. Still pinned to the desk, she was forced to stew in the sensation of her pussy being defiled. It seemed to have no end. Shot after shot painted her tight walls thick alabaster and she could already feel some leaking past her outer folds and down her thighs._

_Then a thought struck her. She had never heard of troll and elf hybrids in her lifetime. Sure there were rumors, especially ever since the Sin'dorei had joined the Horde. But surely they were just that. Right? She tightened her grip on her desk in worry. Or was it excitement?_

__Shit…_ This troll was awakening more in her than she wished. _

_Without warning, he pulled free and unleashed a deluge of lewdness upon her thighs. Janriel yelped at the sensation before shuddering as his hot cum rolled down her thighs and sank into her boots. Her toes curled against the mess as she shot her most annoyed face at the Zandalari as he rounded the desk and stooped to pick up the dagger he had come for._

_“Thank ya.” He ruffled her hair and ears which drew a small huff of anger from the elf before nonchalantly wandering toward the door._

_“A-and let that be the end of it, you bul-- you brute!”_

_He stopped and took another glance at the mess of an elf bent over her own desk. Flustered, she turned up her chin to try and regain some measure of her lost dignity despite her circumstance. That got a response, though not the one she wanted. The Zandalari chuckled and waved farewell with the dagger as he wandered out of her life._

__Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._ _

_Breathless, pantsless, sweaty, leaking, utterly embarrassed, and fatigued, Janriel Bloodwine lay across her desk with her feet dangling just above the floor. The clock once more her only companion as the preceding moments replayed themselves in her mind and loins. After some time, she stole a glance at its face and blinked at the position of its hands._

__Wait, he broke me down how quickly?!_ _

_“H-hello?”_

_Her eyes bulged as her gaze shot towards her half-forgotten, but still open, door. A Forsaken stood there nervously clutching a rather ornate headdress to his chest and looking rather unsure at her. “I uh...apologize madame. I was delayed in the city. Is this a bad time?”_

_Janriel felt her eye twitch anew._


End file.
